


take me over just like this

by btajh



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hwang Minhyun, Alpha Kang Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btajh/pseuds/btajh
Summary: When Daniel goes into rut, Minhyun just wants to help in any way he can. No worries about catching feelings; he already has.





	take me over just like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kdbf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdbf/gifts).



> this is for one special kdbf because without his constant encouragement this fic wouldn't be here today. special thank you to kuro and franki for betaing!

They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch together when Daniel speaks up.

“So, um,” Daniel starts, not looking up from his game. Minhyun glances at his fidgeting hands from over the top of his book; one of his thumbs slips over the pad of the controller, causing his character to fly off the screen. “Um, my rut is coming up.”

“Oh?” Minhyun intones, though he’s been able to tell since a few days ago. Not only because of Daniel’s scent—it’s not necessarily heavier, but definitely thicker in the air—but the shift in personality. Nothing big that can’t be attributed to exhaustion and overwork, however, Minhyun is aware of himself well enough to recognize the signs; and, well, he’s been on the receiving end of some of them.

Daniel, though, hasn’t caught on that he’s noticed, despite the fact that he’s a clear open book around Minhyun. He shoves his controller into his lap, flushing at the tips of his ears, decidedly refusing to meet Minhyun’s gaze. “Yeah, and management asked, you know... as usual, where I wanted to spend it, and how, and...” He trails off.

Minhyun looks down at the pages of his book again. Mostly for Daniel’s sake, since he seems embarrassed enough without Minhyun staring at him. 

“And... if I wanted to spend it with anyone... stuff like that,” Daniel finishes, mumbling more and more with every word.

It doesn’t take a genius to recognize where Daniel is going with this. He flips the page, just to create some noise and buy himself some time to think; he’s already lost his place in the book anyways. He can tell Daniel is anxious for his reply. His character hasn’t even respawned yet, stuck on the game over screen.

There’s too many fine details involved here for him to go over right now while Daniel is waiting for him. Too many things that could go wrong, that he needs to really sit down and think about, whether it’s alone or with their manager. But his instinctual reaction is to say yes, of course; if Daniel wants him there, he wants to be there too. It just isn’t that easy.

“You mentioned me?” Minhyun eventually decides on asking.

“Not you in particular, I just said... well, first, they offered one of those omega services. There’s one that has a program just for idols, I guess. They have ones for alphas and betas too. Heavier nondisclosure agreements. But I asked... if I could have one of you guys with me, one of the members, and they said yes.”

Minhyun blinks. “They just said yes? Like that?”

“Well, they said they’d have to run it over. But yeah, pretty much. Either way, the room is going to be booked under my name only, so. Your name wouldn’t be attached, I guess, and...” Daniel swallows and puts down the controller on the table beside the couch. “Sorry, hyung, I—I’m not trying to pressure you, or—I know that this is sudden, but I couldn’t imagine spending it with someone I didn’t know. And the other option would be spending it alone, which... I mean, if you don’t want to, I’m okay with that. Really.” He’s just babbling now. 

Slipping the bookmark onto the proper page, he shuts his book and slides closer to Daniel. Taking one of Daniel’s hands into his, he runs his thumb over the lines of his palm, trying to calm his nervous breathing.

“If management is okay with it, and if it’s really safe for the both of us, then...” Daniel finally looks at him, eyes as wide as saucers. Minhyun wants to smile fondly; he looks cute like that, like a puppy, but it would probably be out of place. “I’d be okay with it. I want to. If that’s what you want.”

Daniel lets out a loud sigh of relief, shoulders slumping. Minhyun reaches forward and wraps his arms around Daniel’s broad shoulders, pulling him into a one-sided hug. Daniel instantly presses himself to Minhyun’s chest, as if to curl up in his arms. The bags under his eyes are so clear up close, dragging his eyelids down, and Minhyun brushes his index finger over one, as if he could erase it. He can’t, so all he can do is hold him and try and ease the tension in his muscles.

“Okay, hyung,” Daniel says quietly, voice muffled by Minhyun’s shirt. “Okay. Thank you.”

Minhyun does smile this time, hidden from Daniel’s view. He kisses the crown of his head, breathing in the smell of an alpha teetering on the edge of a rut. It should alarm his senses, make him want to lash out and rip at Daniel’s throat, but it only makes him melt. 

Daniel must be so tired; tired of performing, tired of pushing his body, tired of trying to act normal. There’s nothing more that Minhyun wants to do than wrap him up and take care of him.

“Of course,” Minhyun says back. “Go lie down, alright? I’ll call management and ask them for more information. You have a schedule in a few hours. I’ll wake you up and tell you what they say then.”

Daniel nods, clearly already drifting off, just from being able to relax near Minhyun. He props himself up to press his lips to Minhyun’s; sweetly, too tired to be anything but a little sloppy. Minhyun strokes his hair lovingly, waiting for Daniel to be satisfied before he pulls back. 

Daniel doesn’t ever say ‘I love you’, but he nods and smiles, eyes crinkling, and Minhyun’s chest flutters with something that feels like those words.

“‘Night, hyung.” He drags himself off the couch, flicking off the PS4. His feet make the floors creak with how hard he drags their weight. “Um, thank you again.”

Minhyun hums, waiting until Daniel tip-toes into his room before he goes to find his phone. He can hear Seongwu start muttering about Daniel waking him up, and then Daniel’s frustrated reply of I can’t help that the floor in here is squeaky! He doesn’t know why he finds it all so endearing, but he smiles to himself as he listens to them bicker. Daniel will fall asleep quickly, hopefully, and now Minhyun has a job to do.

His phone is tucked into his bag near the door. Swiping it up and into his pocket, he hurries to the bathroom for some privacy, dialing their manager’s number on the way.

The line beeps and Minhyun presses his phone close to his ear, speaking quietly. “Hyung? Daniel told me he spoke to you. Can we talk as well?”

There’s a yawn on the other end of the line, and then, “One second, you woke me up.” Minhyun instantly lets out numerous apologies, though he’s pretty sure his manager doesn’t hear them. He knows how much they all need their sleep—he’s just feeling unusually impatient. “I’m in the other apartment. It’d be easier to talk about this in person.”

Minhyun breathes in through his nose. It feels strangely like a business transaction, like he’s trying to bargain for the right to spend time with Daniel during his rut, though Daniel said they’d already been receptive to the idea. “Okay. Daniel is about to sleep, though. I don’t want to wake him up.”

“It’s fine. Just come quickly, I want to get at least an hour of sleep,” his manager says. Minhyun slips on his shoes and runs to the neighboring apartment in a flash, barely remembering to hang up first.

 

 

The hotel room, as Minhyun expected, is booked under Daniel’s name. A single room, since for all of the public’s intents and purposes, Daniel is spending his rut alone. Their exit from their dorm was quiet; no one followed them past the second block as far as they’re aware, and they slipped into the hotel without any images popping up online.

The news about Daniel’s absence from their schedules for the week came out a few days prior, and then the day before, Minhyun’s absence was announced. The forums are abuzz immediately—Are they sick? Did their ruts sync up? Did they purposely sync them to save costs? Are they spending it together? Albeit the last one is more of a conspiracy theory than real speculation. Daniel giggles as he scrolls down the comments, cheek pressed into the pillow of their bed.

“Hm? Why are you laughing?” Minhyun asks, arranging the items in the bedside drawer. The hotel provides most of the stuff they’ll need—that any couple would need, really. Management brought them some food and some delivery service cards, in case they needed more. He keeps double, triple-checking though, just in case. He needs it to go well. He feels like he needs it more than Daniel does. 

The idea of Daniel trusting him this much puts an immeasurable pressure on him, but he can’t focus on that right now, not when Daniel needs to be taken care of in this moment.

Daniel keeps giggling and Minhyun can see he’s looking up their names on some fan forum. A good distraction for now, but they likely don’t have much time. Daniel isn’t very keen on preparation, though, so Minhyun has to nudge him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to shower again?” Minhyun threads his fingers through Daniel’s sweaty hair, massaging his roots. Daniel practically purrs, a deep rumbling in his chest, and rolls over so that he can face Minhyun.

“Why? Do I smell—I mean, is it really strong? Do you want me to rub it off?” Daniel’s face is etched with concern. For Minhyun, which is silly, because Daniel is the one that’s about to go into a rut. He wishes his heart didn’t clench so tightly at the sight of his worried expression, over how obviously careful he’s trying to be. He wishes Daniel would just understand and let all his anxiety go. Minhyun isn’t the one he needs to worry about; it’s himself, but Minhyun will take care of him. He promised.

Minhyun has a lot of wishes. Probably too many, given the amount of variables at work here.

Minhyun smiles warmly at him. “No. Well, yes, it’s stronger than normal, but it doesn’t bother me. I was just wondering. Sometimes it’s nice to start off feeling clean, you know? I asked for your sake, not mine.” Daniel blinks at him. “But if you’re too tired, let’s just rest until it starts.”

Daniel relaxes again at this. “Mhm.” Minhyun shuffles in closer, hooking one of his legs over Daniel’s. Even though they’re separated by two layers of fabric, Minhyun can feel just how warm Daniel is by the heat radiating from his face. Each breath that slips out from between his lips makes his temperature rise a bit more. “I’m already so tired, hyung.”

Minhyun coos, pressing his thumb to Daniel’s cheek. It’s almost like he has a fever; he can barely keep his eyes open. “I’m here. Just rest for a bit, okay?”

“Okay,” Daniel repeats back to him. “Thank you.” He shuts his eyes.

He lies like that for what feels like hours, just tucked up against Minhyun’s side. Minhyun browses the internet on Daniel’s phone with one hand and sends off a few texts to their group chat. A flood of messages come instantly, asking how Daniel is, and Minhyun takes a while to type out individual replies with his one thumb. 

He finds the page Daniel was looking at earlier, too; he was almost near the end of the comments. Minhyun finds them amusing too, but some of them hit too close for comfort. The absolute worst case scenario would be the public finding out about them doing this. Anything more than fanservice-for-show and friendly touches, really, would be disastrous, and they’ve already done far more than that even without Daniel’s rut. He closes out of the tab quickly and tries to focus on something else.

Minhyun’s been on suppressants since the day after he presented; not that the public needs to know that. He’d rather let them think him and Daniel are experiencing their ruts at the same time, separated by multiple walls, alone. 

Thinking about it makes his head hurt too much. It’s a very thin line they’re walking—both them and management. He’s still surprised they agreed to it. Daniel must have made a strong case, though he hasn’t elaborated on the discussion, and Minhyun doesn’t want to push him. Definitely not now, when he’s most vulnerable.

But the idea of Daniel begging to have Minhyun near him both warms his heart and makes the anxiety in the pit of his stomach grow stronger. It has to go well. He’s not going to let him down.

He shuts the cover on Daniel’s phone and looks down at him again. He’s not asleep, but he’s not really here, either. Minhyun’s hand in his hair stills and one of his eyes slowly opens.

“Hyung,” Daniel whines.

Minhyun laughs. “Sorry,” he says. “I was just checking to see if you were coherent still.”

“Mmmm.” Daniel stretches out, rolling his large body onto Minhyun’s. He’s a little too heavy for Minhyun to comfortably breathe. Another alpha’s chest over his just makes him freeze up, so he positions Daniel a little more onto the bed, throwing his arm over Daniel’s back to keep him from shifting around again. “Sorry,” Daniel says belatedly. Normally he would know not to do that, but—Minhyun doesn’t blame him. “Barely coherent, honestly. Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Minhyun promises.

He drags his fingers up and down Daniel’s scalp, waiting until he can feel Daniel’s chest rise and fall at a normal pace again. He doesn’t want him to get too excited, nor too lethargic; he’s spent a significant amount of time perched in front of their group iPad the past few days, reading up on the potential health effects of ruts. He’s going to do his damndest to make sure none of them happen.

After a few more minutes, Daniel starts whining again, squirming underneath Minhyun’s heavy press.

“Hyung, hyung, can I—” Daniel moves up the bed, nosing at Minhyun’s jaw, tipping his head back by pressing further down. “Please—I just need to—” He makes a noise high in his throat, barely able to form words. His mouth is open, waiting so patiently, pupils already beginning to dilate.

“Yes,” Minhyun breathes out, still tugging on Daniel’s hair. Not exactly pulling back, even though his heart is pounding so fast with fear in his chest that it feels like it might burst. “Go ahead, sweetheart,” he says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Daniel moans; he’s always loved Minhyun’s pet names, and drags his teeth down Minhyun’s neck.

Every time without fail, a shiver wracks up his spine, making his back arch and his lashes flutter. It doesn’t feel bad, not at all; Daniel tugs at the skin over his adam’s apple, moaning as his nose brushes over the place where Minhyun’s scent is the strongest. He knows what he smells like, spread out for Daniel, another alpha letting him do whatever he wants. Normally he would try and reign it in, but if it’s what Daniel needs right now, he’ll push it out as much as he can.

He brushes his knee over the front of Daniel’s loose pyjama pants to see if it has the intended effect. Daniel’s cock tents the fabric, and Minhyun sighs in relief. The faster they can get things done, the faster Daniel can rest again. 

“Hyung,” Daniel says again, tongue tracing downwards to his collarbone. He never stays too long over Minhyun’s neck, wary of Minhyun’s heart racing. Having an alpha on their back is always a danger, but all things considered, Minhyun feels rather relaxed, just letting the usual warmth he feels around Daniel wash over him. Affection conquers all emotions for him, in the end, and nothing else he feels right now can even remotely compare to that.

In a way, he understands the conflict; there are times when he has to battle himself to stay still when Daniel brushes over his neck, his stomach, his back. But Daniel’s too tense again, thinking about things that aren’t true. Minhyun would never endanger him by letting him scent him when he can’t take it. 

“You feeling hot there, baby?” Minhyun hums, trying to keep his voice steady, a constant in Daniel’s fuzzled mind. He holds onto Daniel’s shoulders, rubbing circles into his skin, already slick down with sweat. 

Daniel ducks his head to rub against Minhyun’s palm, exactly like a puppy, a low rumble sounding in his chest. He nods, lips parting to let out little pants, and there’s no way Minhyun can do anything but give him what he wants. What he needs.

“Okay,” Minhyun says. He slides out from underneath Daniel’s large body. “Get on your back. We’re going to face each other, okay?”

Nodding, Daniel switches places with him. He looks so nice like this, spread out for Minhyun, strong legs trapped underneath Minhyun’s. Minhyun passes him a gentle smile, just placing his palm on Daniel’s stomach to test the waters. Daniel sucks in a deep breath, blinking a few times in his haze. His only focus is Minhyun; he can tell by his eyes. Poor boy. He does his best to keep a smile on his face. Anything he can do to help keep Daniel’s nerves composed.

“I’ll try and be quick,” Minhyun promises. Daniel nods, biting his lip, watching as Minhyun peels off his shirt. He’s beginning to feel the physical effects of Daniel’s rut himself; every time he breathes in the thick air, he has to pause to regain his senses. It’s not a particular smell that’s fallen over the room, but his skin is already prickled with goosebumps. “Just lie back and watch, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Daniel sighs, eyes raking over Minhyun’s body like he wants to eat him. Minhyun shivers and leans back on his heels, sitting on Daniel’s lap, his legs pressing Daniel’s together.

He takes off his boxers then and throws them on the floor, right over his shirt. His cock is hard, but he doesn’t even bother touching it. 

“You going to stay still for me?” Minhyun rubs Daniel’s stomach, pushing up his shirt to get right at his skin. Daniel puts his hand over his mouth to muffle a moan. His skin is so, so hot, like he has a fever. “I need to hear it, baby.”

“Yes.” Daniel tries to shift his hips, but Minhyun stops him. “Please. I promise.”

Satisfied, Minhyun releases him. Under most circumstances, Minhyun likes to take this part slow and cautious. When they’re fucking normally, he likes to sit on top of Daniel, play with himself and see how long Daniel can hold himself back. It used to be more like a game, but nowadays Minhyun just likes to soak in the look Daniel gets watching him, oozing focus from every pore.

Right now, though, he can see Daniel’s thighs and arms tensing with how much he wants to lose it; his fingers dip into the mattress, keeping himself still as Minhyun reaches for the lube, looming over him like a shadow. He listens to Minhyun so well, even like this, and the thought of just how much Daniel wants to please him—the idea that he wants it as much as Minhyun does—makes his cock jump against his stomach.

He pours the cool lube over his fingers, rubbing them together and then running his hand down his backside. It’s more difficult than he expected, to keep his eyes open and fixed on Daniel’s. Both because Daniel is staring at him wide-eyed and unblinking, and because the sheer force of his own finger inside himself makes him gasp and shut his vision on instinct. 

“Hyung,” Daniel moans, his hips weakly thrusting against Minhyun’s. Minhyun groans back, digging his finger as far into himself as he can. More sloppily than usual, much more like Daniel does it; he would never let Daniel open him up in his current state, but the thought makes his thighs clench together. 

Imagining Daniel’s fingers, bigger and wider than his, shoving into him, desperate to make this quick so that he can fuck him. He knows how much Daniel wants it. He knows how fast he would go.

“I know,” Minhyun pants. He fits another finger in, using his other digits to part his own hole. He avoids his prostate, but he’s not paying attention as much as he should and leaves himself shaking every few moments by accident. “I know, baby. Close your eyes if you have to.”

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, his hips still moving, and Minhyun takes the distraction as a chance to put in another, then another; he takes as much as he physically can, because, well, Daniel’s dick is going to make him anyways. He shudders when he wrenches them all out at once, splattering lube all over Daniel’s legs.

“I’m going to die,” Daniel says. Minhyun laughs and pats Daniel’s cheek, getting it wet. Daniel nuzzles into the touch, and Minhyun waits for him to wind down before he leans back again.

Minhyun grabs Daniel’s heavy dick in his hand. It’s not necessarily bigger than usual—that would certainly be concerning—but it feels like it is. He aligns the bulbous tip to his opening, letting it nudge against the puckered flesh, and then sinks down slowly.

“Oh my god,” Daniel gasps, bracing his arms against the mattress, evidently trying not to just grab onto Minhyun and flip him over. Even now, faced with Minhyun on top of him, on his cock, he’s still waiting for instruction. Minhyun can’t explain the feeling he gets; he almost wants to cry, though, thinking about how much power he has over Daniel. 

“You can hold onto me,” Minhyun says, adjusting quickly to Daniel inside him. He flexes his insides, spreading his legs further apart to accommodate Daniel’s length. It used to be such a strange feeling he thought he’d never get used to it, but now just Daniel being still and pulsing makes him feel slightly delirious. “Onto my hips,” he continues.

Daniel’s hands fly to his sides, thumbs leaving red spots on his skin with how hard he presses. He pushes forward all at once, not letting Minhyun have even a moment before he’s in as deep as possible, his balls hitting the curve of Minhyun’s ass. He groans, reduced to incoherency, and Minhyun’s head bobs forward. 

He’s never been with Daniel in rut before. Never really even considered it, given how dangerous their dynamic already is. He knew going in that it would be difficult to keep control—but he didn’t realize how hard it would be for him to reign himself in as well.

“Go,” Minhyun says. He bends over, pressing their chests together, and hides his face against Daniel’s shoulder. It’s easier for Daniel to guide his cock this way, slipping out of Minhyun until just the head is inside before slamming back in hard. But he’s still on top, and Daniel seems sated enough to let that be. “Fuck, Daniel,” he breathes. “You feel—so fucking big.”

Completely buried inside Minhyun, Daniel nips at his ear, the noises he makes sounding just as horribly wrecked and lost as his thrusts feel, haphazard and without rhythm. Minhyun brushes through his hair, letting Daniel thrust in, over and over; every time he pulls out Minhyun feels the loss like a burn, and every time he pushes back in he feels so full he could choke. He realizes a moment later that he actually does, gasping for air.

“Hyung,” Daniel babbles. “Hyung, oh, fuck, it...” One of his hands draws up Minhyun’s chest, grazing over his nipples and then covering his heart. It beats so fast it’s painful, but Daniel doesn’t play around with it. He just keeps his hand there, squished in between them, and fucks himself into Minhyun’s pliant body.

“Yeah,” Minhyun breathes. “Me too—fuck, Daniel. You’re so good. So, so good.”

Daniel’s never felt quite so massive, filling up all the spots inside Minhyun he didn’t even know were empty. But Minhyun loves it. He fucking loves it, loves how Daniel clearly doesn’t know what to do other than fuck Minhyun and take whatever Minhyun allows him to. Minhyun suddenly becomes aware of the sounds he’s making; cut-off and high, not necessarily loud but close enough to Daniel’s ear for him to hear every one. 

He rolls back onto Daniel’s cock, meeting him halfway, and Daniel’s entire body shakes all at once.

“I don’t know if I can—” Daniel clamps his mouth shut, breathing in through his nose. He turns his head so he can look Minhyun in the eyes, and his eyes are so blown out that Minhyun’s not sure if he can even see anything. “Can I, on your back,” he manages.

Minhyun presses down on Daniel’s arm, not really even taking a second to think before he nods. He’s not sure if Daniel would even be able to control himself, really, but he’s relieved he asked first, so he can prepare himself from the feeling.

They don’t normally do it like this, and Daniel fumbles as he lines himself back up and slides home. One of Minhyun’s legs rest on his shoulder, and he suddenly feels so horribly exposed and open. It would make him feel sick if it wasn’t so fucking hot, too. Daniel is huge over him, surrounding all of Minhyun’s senses, his smell filling Minhyun’s legs, his insides completely adapted to his cock. His hole stretches like it’s easy, even though he was never made to do this.

“I’m going to—hah,” Daniel tries to say, but his own moan cuts him off. He rocks into Minhyun, not seeming to care about how much he gets in, as long as he does. His movements leave Minhyun quivering, crying when he goes too hard. “Oh god, hyung,” he whispers. “You have—have no idea, how amazing you feel.” He sounds so pained, but still so sweet.

Minhyun would really just like to be full of Daniel forever. He holds onto his shoulders, brushing their noses across each other, then their lips, anything to distract him. Daniel’s moans escalate into sobs, muffled by Minhyun’s mouth, and he practically drools all over Minhyun’s chin.

With Daniel’s arms around him, keeping him propped up, he reaches behind himself and holds onto the base of Daniel’s cock, fingers brushing over his balls. Daniel jerks and his body rubs against Minhyun’s own cock, right as he presses back in, and Minhyun clenches down, an instinctual reaction to the pure pleasure that overcomes him.

“Don’t, I’m seriously going to—” Daniel almost bites down on Minhyun’s lips, the words tumbling out from him like he can’t control it, like he’s an animal.

“Daniel,” Minhyun gasps, dragging his fingernails down Daniel’s back, still uselessly trying to keep his senses together. Something hot and heavy courses through his body, keeping his lips open and tongue moving despite how stupid he knew he’s being. “It’s okay, do it, just do it.” It’s what Daniel needs, so it’s what Minhyun needs. That’s how it goes.

Daniel whimpers, head dropping against his shoulder, mouth latched to his skin and his teeth dragging along spots of red. He lifts his head, looking Minhyun in the eyes, his cheeks bright red and his hair matted to his face. “Hyung,” he sniffles, still driving into Minhyun hard, painfully desperate as his cock begins to swell. “Hyung, I ca—can’t, you know I can’t—”

Shoving his big hands against Minhyun’s hips, he pulls out, only the very tip of his cock still pressing against his hole as his knot pops. Minhyun groans, unsatisfied and tingling with emptiness as he feels Daniel’s cum spread across his skin, over his asscheeks and his thighs. Rubbing his ass down along Daniel’s cock, he sighs, holding the base.

“Hyung,” Daniel sniffles again, like it’s the only word he knows. His cock sits fat in between Minhyun’s fingers, painfully red.

“I know,” Minhyun pants, almost longingly. It’s horrific, quite frankly, how ready he felt to take Daniel’s knot. Most people would say it’s just sad. Minhyun tries not to be disappointed, though; Daniel is too far gone to even speak, and yet he still thought of Minhyun’s comfort. It’s sweet. He can’t be disappointed over that. And it’s probably for the best, ultimately, even if it would’ve given them both comfort now.

Daniel thrusts slowly between Minhyun’s fingers, choking when he squeezes down.

“Shh,” Minhyun hushes him, coming to rest on Daniel’s thigh. Daniel latches onto him, arms wrapped around his shoulders like he’s scared Minhyun will move. As if he could leave him when he’s this defenseless and pitiful. Minhyun kisses his temple. “You okay? Need water?”

“No,” Daniel says hoarsely. “Just. It hurts. Sorry, um. I got a bit carried away.”

Minhyun continues to rub his palm over Daniel’s tightened cock, careful not to stimulate him too much. “I know. I know, I’m sorry as well,” Minhyun sighs. Then says, a bit more quietly, even though they’re alone, “I would’ve let you knot me. You know it would’ve helped.”

Daniel thrusts faster into his hand, his own fingers gripping at the sheets, scrunching them up until they pull off the sides of the mattress. He pulls back enough to gaze blearily at Minhyun, each puff of air coming out strained.

“I can’t, hyung.” Daniel’s thighs tighten around his. “I can’t—you _know_ I can’t. Even if I want to.”

Minhyun bites down on his lower lip. Daniel’s right, but it still makes his stomach turn. He shoves down the feeling of frustration and looks back at Daniel’s face, so expressive and open. All of the frustration ebbs away immediately with that. It’s not over yet.

“... I know. I got a little caught up there, but... it’s alright,” Minhyun whispers. He shoves one of his legs directly in between Daniel’s, his knee hitting his dick, and spreads Daniel’s legs apart. “You have any more cum, baby?”

Daniel sucks his chest in, nodding quickly, chin brushing against Minhyun’s shoulder. He sits so well for Minhyun, all things considered, his calves tight with tension as he waits for Minhyun. 

He can’t imagine it. Really, he can’t, since he’s never had a rut himself; how all of Daniel’s body must be thrumming for it, to shove Minhyun down again. At least some part. Especially after he pulled out, denying himself what he wants the most. But he stays, only making soft noises along his neck.

“I’d be cruel to keep you waiting any longer,” Minhyun laughs softly while Daniel makes some kind of pained noise in agreement. He jerks his hand roughly around Daniel’s knot, then tightens his fist, hard enough that it probably hurts. Daniel’s hips freeze mid-air as he cums over Minhyun’s hand. Minhyun watches, fascinated, as it drips down his arm and onto the sheets.

There’s so much. So much he was holding back, just for Minhyun. He smiles. Daniel covers his face with his palms, and Minhyun too feels the haze around his mind begin to fade as Daniel’s pherophomes begin dissipate from the air, almost instantly, like a switch was pressed. 

“There we go,” Minhyun says, stroking him until he’s twitched into nothing. Daniel collapses fully onto him, not seeming to care how vulnerable he is now. A total mess, exhausted now that the initial urge has passed. Minhyun, though he’s well aware of the trust Daniel has in him, is meticulous to extract his hand without touching him in any more over-sensitive spots. “Feel better?”

Daniel practically shoves himself on top of Minhyun, until Minhyun’s back hits the bed. His arm shakes, the urge to shove Daniel off almost choking him, but Daniel rolls half-off after a moment, one leg still thrown over Minhyun’s. 

“Sorry,” Daniel apologizes belatedly. “Yeah. I... I feel a bit dizzy.”

Minhyun relaxes once Daniel is off him, reaching around Daniel’s body to stroke at his hair. Right at his scalp, where he likes it, where he had been doing it earlier; Daniel lets out another low rumble like a purr, so soft underneath Minhyun’s hand.

“It’s okay.” Daniel hums in reply. “Can you let me go for a moment so I can get us some water?”

“‘Kay,” Daniel says. Minhyun moves off him, but then Daniel grabs him by the wrist, blinking. “Wait, hyung, you...”

Minhyun blinks, looking down at his cock, only half-hard now. Without Daniel’s pherophomes making him dizzy and fucked-out, it’s much easier to will it to the back of his mind.

Lips quirking, he presses his palms on either side of Daniel’s cheeks, squishing him into a cute, pinched expression.

“I’m okay,” he says. “I just want you to rest for a bit, alright? I can... you know, get off later. There’s no rush for me.”

“But...” Daniel gives him a tired look that says he isn’t having it. Like a kicked puppy. Minhyun’s smile falls, and he sits back down beside Daniel, waiting to hear what he has to say. He doesn’t want to get Daniel worked up, certainly not over Minhyun’s own pleasure. “I want you to. Um. It feels weird, if it’s just me.”

Minhyun pats Daniel’s cheek again, leaning into him. He’s still hot and sweaty, but not nearly as much as before. He doesn’t feel like he has a fever, at least, and the relief relaxes Minhyun’s shoulders slightly.

“It’s okay,” he repeats. “This isn’t about me. This isn’t regular sex. What’s important is that you rest now.”

After giving Daniel a quick half-hug, half-squeeze, he’s ready to get off the bed again when Daniel grabs his arm. Minhyun blinks at him, and Daniel blinks back, as if surprised by his own sudden action; before he drags Minhyun down, using more force than what Minhyun thought he even had left.

Minhyun’s heart pounds against his chest, roughly a thousand kilometres an hour, as Daniel puts him on the bed. It doesn’t make him feel sick, just a bit nauseous, like something unpleasant is in his gut.

“Please,” Daniel begs quietly. He rubs his nose against Minhyun’s stomach and kisses his belly button. Minhyun’s hands fly to Daniel’s hair and he shifts uncomfortably; even though it feels so, so good already. “I wouldn’t be able to rest knowing... knowing that you didn’t.”

Minhyun lifts Daniel’s face, studying his gaze. He’s so horribly honest, Minhyun can’t doubt for a moment that he’s not telling the truth. 

“Okay,” Minhyun relents after a moment. He can’t deny him anything, not when he looks like that. “Can you make it quick? I’m not...”

Daniel tilts his head, waiting for him to finish.

“When I’m on my back, it’s... more difficult,” he continues awkwardly. He feels so silly for voicing it out loud. Daniel blinks a few times in reply, then nods in understanding, not saying anything back, for which Minhyun is grateful. 

Pressing kisses down his naval, Daniel’s lips stop over his cock. Minhyun tightens his grip on Daniel’s hair, breathing hard through his nose as Daniel’s tongue peeks out from his lips. 

Daniel hollows out his cheeks, swiping his tongue over every part of Minhyun’s cock he can reach. He doesn’t have a lot of finesse, definitely not an expert, but he’s eager, letting drool dribble down his chin as he suckles on the tip. 

It doesn’t take long for Minhyun to choke, fingers muffling his noises as he spills into Daniel’s mouth. He expects Daniel to pull back, but he doesn’t. Just takes it and rides the wave until they’re both completely wasted.

 

 

The next few stages of Daniel’s rut goes as smoothly as Minhyun imagines ruts can go. He rolls over after a few hours of fitful sleep, cock straining against his thigh, and sobs out hyung, please, voice somehow even more strained than earlier.

Minhyun starts with him underneath, like before. Maybe he gets a little too drunk on the feeling; of having a huge, shaking alpha in rut sitting neat and pretty underneath him. Daniel really does cry this time when Minhyun guides Daniel’s cock into him. It’s so hot. It must hurt so bad.

He holds Daniel down with a palm to his chest for as long as he can, just because he wants to see how long he can take it. Daniel fucks into him hard, hips pistoning upwards, but eventually he starts begging, to flip them over and press Minhyun onto the sheets. It’s cute, how he asks, even though he could easily just throw Minhyun off. He moves his palm off his chest and kisses reassurances against his lips, and Daniel groans as he slips out and then back into him as they shift positions.

A little later, after Daniel has knotted into the air another time, Minhyun makes him sit underneath the sheets while he heats up their food. He draws open the blinds and tries not to squint at the sudden change in light, although Daniel does, complaining behind him. With his hair all fluffed up, he looks like a puppy. Minhyun ruffles his hair as he walks by, and Daniel just blinks at him, still too tired to give a reply.

The ramen is good because it has salt in it, but Minhyun adds some vegetables as well. It’s not groundbreaking or even that tasty, but it’s the best he can do given the mediocre hotel kitchen they have right now. Daniel drops his wooden chopsticks a few times while trying to eat, his hands shaking. Minhyun passes him a new pair each time, not commenting on his lack of coordination, to which Daniel passes him tiny, grateful smiles. As he slurps on the soup, he peers at Minhyun over the rim, only to look away when their eyes meet.

Minhyun dumps the empty bowls into the trash then waits for Daniel to shower. He comes out smelling like lavender, his fringe wet over his eyes, and wordlessly gestures for Minhyun to take his turn. He spends a long time rubbing soap down his body, cleaning out what of Daniel’s cum did make it inside him. His lips tingle from the salt from the ramen sinking into the cuts on his mouth, where Daniel bit him, and he carefully brushes his finger over his lips, wincing.

Daniel is already half-asleep when he comes out. Minhyun tiptoes around the room to get his clothes, not wanting to wake him up. The next wave will come soon, just as hard-pressed as the last, and he knows Daniel’s body must be so tired. Beneath the euphoria of fucking, it likely physically hurts. He needs all the sleep he can get.

The bed creaks when Minhyun slips in beside him. Daniel jolts, then rolls over, clearly not fully aware of what’s going on for a few moments.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Minhyun says, barely above a whisper. He lowers Daniel back onto the bed by pushing on his middle. “Go back to sleep?”

Daniel yawns and stretches out. His arm rests in between them, twitching, before he slings it over Minhyun’s waist. Cuddling is—not something Minhyun is adverse to, certainly; in the regular context, they do it all the time. But after sex, when Minhyun is still reeling from shoving Daniel down or being shoved down, it feels dangerously intimate. 

Fucking another alpha is one thing, but cuddling them after is another, and he doesn’t like thinking about that when neither of them are prepared to talk about it.

“I can feel it,” Daniel sniffles. “I want to sleep, but I _can’t_. My head won’t stop pounding.”

Minhyun’s fingers inch over his own stomach until they find Daniel’s hand. Entwining their fingers together, he rubs the pad of his thumb over Daniel’s palm. 

“Just close your eyes and rest. I’ll be right here.”

Daniel shakes his head, sinking further against his pillow. His legs move restlessly.

“I can’t. It hurts too much,” he says, full of sadness.

Sighing, Minhyun continues to rub his thumb against his hand, tracing the lines on his skin in circles. Daniel squeezes back, face hidden by the pillow.

“How can I help? You know that’s what I’m here for. I want to help you. Even if it’s just getting you to sleep,” Minhyun says softly. 

“Can you just...” Daniel mulls over his words for a few seconds. “Can you just let me hold you, hyung.”

Minhyun brings Daniel’s hand to his lips and kisses his fingers. Turning over, he lets Daniel press his chest to Minhyun’s back. Minhyun is rather broad, but Daniel is even larger, and when his arms snake around his waist, Minhyun feels trapped.

“Sorry,” Daniel mumbles, likely feeling him tense.

Minhyun reaches behind himself to touch Daniel’s jaw. He accidentally pokes him in the eye and Daniel half-giggles, half-yelps. Eventually he settles on his cheek, still slightly wet from his shower, and dangerously warm.

“You don’t need to apologize, Daniel. Ever.” Daniel tucks his face against Minhyun’s neck, not replying, and Minhyun feels like he has to push on. He needs Daniel to know, at least this one time. “If it was someone else... yes, maybe I’d mind. But not for you, okay? I... care about you a lot. So if I say something is fine, it really is fine, and I want to do it.”

Daniel nods. “Okay, hyung.” And he seems to understand by how his shoulders yield. “I won’t apologize, but. Thank you.”

Instead of saying anything more, he finds Daniel’s hand underneath the sheets and holds it again. Doesn’t squeeze it or try and make Daniel any sleepier by drawing patterns on it this time; just holds it as a message. 

Minhyun shuts his eyes as Daniel lays quietly beside him, soaking in the simple satisfaction of holding Minhyun in his arms. Minhyun returns the favour by falling asleep quickly and letting him have time alone.

 

 

When Minhyun wakes up next, to Daniel rutting against his thigh and trying hopelessly to contain his noises as to not wake Minhyun up, he can’t help it. He smiles.

“Hi, baby,” Minhyun says. Daniel moans, hot against his ear, but thankfully doesn’t apologize. “You ready to go again?”

“Hyung,” Daniel whispers. “I need—I need you.” There are tears in his eyes.

“I know.” Minhyun throws one leg over Daniel’s middle, guiding Daniel’s back onto the bed. “I know. I’m here.”

Daniel’s eyes are barely seeing, but he looks at Minhyun like he’s the only thing in the world that matters at that moment. There’s no managers, no friends or family, no fans around them right now. It’s just them. 

“I know,” Minhyun repeats, and he really does know. He’s always been the more astute one between them.

And then Daniel lets Minhyun take care of him, as he always does, and Minhyun swallows down more love than he can handle in order to give him what he needs.

 

 

A week later: Daniel has more schedules than he does (as usual, and Minhyun isn’t bitter, only worried for him), and the rest of their time is spent in meetings or practicing. They haven’t been back to the dorms since they dropped off their things, though he can tell that Daniel desperately needs sleep.

It’s purely instinctual—as a person, not an alpha, no matter how much Jaehwan teases him—for him to pull Daniel aside when they finally get back. He presses the back of his hand to Daniel’s forehead, frowning when he realizes how warm he is still. Slight after-effects from the rut are normal at this stage, but he shouldn’t be burning up still. Daniel shifts uncomfortably underneath his touch, clearly wanting to run off before Minhyun can begin to nag him.

“Go to your bed and I’ll bring you some water,” Minhyun says. Daniel flushes even more. Minhyun never really orders him around, even though he’s younger, unless they’re—well, fucking. But Minhyun is too concerned for his wellbeing to worry about Daniel’s ego being potentially wounded. 

“I was going to play some games,” Daniel mumbles. “Jihoon bought us a new expansion for this game.”

Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to explain to Jihoon why you’re red and half-hard, then?”

Daniel visibly deflates, but concedes. Minhyun drops his hand to Daniel’s cheek, trying to reassure him through touch. The last thing he wants is Daniel to run off and pout. He kisses his nose, just something chaste to get his mind onto something else.

“You’re already exhausted from working too hard. And the medicine they gave you will keep things at bay, but you need to rest unless you want to end up sick for real,” Minhyun says.

“I just... we finally have a few hours off. I don’t want to spend it sleeping,” Daniel says sadly.

Minhyun pinches his cheek. “I’ll lie down with you, okay? So you won’t be alone.”

Daniel perks up slightly at that, though he doesn’t look too enthused about being confined to bed. Minhyun understands; he was pretty much bed-confined during his rut, and now that he’s at long last out of it, he wants to catch up on all the things he couldn’t do before. 

“Go and wait for me,” Minhyun says. Daniel frowns, but then gives him a quick kiss and runs off to his room.

Minhyun finds Jihoon sitting on the floor of their living room, evidently trying to figure out how to set up their new game. He complained continually about missing his favourite gaming partner, but Minhyun’s sure he can find other ways to occupy himself. He has a rather short attention span when it comes to gaming.

“Daniel is too sick still to play. Don’t let him even if he asks,” Minhyun says.

Jihoon groans. He at least has the politeness not to make a jab at Daniel. The same does not extend to Minhyun, however. “Take care of him then, I guess.” 

Minhyun smiles. Jihoon is still young, and tends to get flustered when presented with the idea of open affection to his friends. He probably thinks Minhyun loathes giving up his own free time to be with Daniel, but he’ll understand one day.

“I will,” he promises, and Jihoon goes right back to tinkering with his game.

A few extra blankets are packed into their hall closet and Minhyun picks up one just in case Daniel’s temperature changes. Sneaking past Jinyoung and Daehwi’s room (where Seongwu is unfortunately residing while Daniel rides off the last bits of his cycle—he does not like living with children and has vocalized it more times than Minhyun can count the past few days), he peeks through the crack in Daniel’s door.

“Hyung,” Daniel immediately whines. Minhyun’s shoulders fall and he’s quick to lock the door behind him as he walks in.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t had much time together lately,” Minhyun apologizes. And to think he’s the one always telling Daniel not to say sorry over nothing. “I know you’re restless, but you still need to rest. I’ll be right here with you.”

Daniel latches onto him like a koala when Minhyun makes his way underneath the sheets beside him. He lays the blanket over Daniel’s bedside table and hugs him back, kissing the crown of his head.

“I just wanna go back to normal,” Daniel says, voice muffled by Minhyun’s shirt.

“Soon,” Minhyun says. “But until then, I’m still here.”

“Yeah, you...” Daniel lifts his head and finds one of Minhyun’s hands over his lap, fitting his fingers between Minhyun’s. Daniel has big hands, and whenever they hold each other like this, a part of his brain always remembers back when they first started doing this. More than his big build, Daniel’s hands had scared him—how easily they could turn him over when he didn’t want it with a strong grip on his body.

Daniel’s never done anything even remotely in that area, though. Not even close. And Minhyun feels content enough to lift their joined hands to his own cheek so he can nuzzle into his touch, hopefully providing some level of reassurance to him.

“You’re always here for me,” Daniel ends quietly. “Thanks, hyung.”

Minhyun controls his breathing to exhale as quietly as possible. Something about making noise, let alone speaking after that, feels unnatural. He doesn’t know what he could say.

Daniel leans in and fits their mouths over each other’s. Tucked away in Daniel’s room like this, his smell is stronger, and as Daniel moves forward to angle their chests together, it fills up so much of Minhyun’s nostrils he gets hit with such a strong dizziness he almost falls over.

One of those large hands steadies him by the waist, and Minhyun watches as Daniel’s eyes flutter shut. 

Minhyun kisses back gently, matching all of Daniel’s movements, heeding the pace the other sets. It’s nothing that exceeds more than a brush of Daniel’s tongue over his lower lip and a playful nip at Daniel’s, but it’s nice after the days of rough fucking and even rougher schedules they just went through. Minhyun longs to stay like this forever, but kissing isn’t resting.

“Alright,” Minhyun whispers against Daniel’s mouth. Daniel groans when Minhyun squirms his way back onto the mattress. “Lie down.”

Daniel blinks owlishly at him. “Like...”

“I mean lie down to sleep,” Minhyun huffs. 

Daniel grins sheepishly, two teeth showing, and does as Minhyun tells him to. Minhyun readjusts the pillows so that they can lie side-by-side. It’s a tight squeeze with their two broad builds, and Minhyun ends up lying with one leg and arm splayed over Daniel’s chest and thighs.

“Comfortable?” Minhyun asks.

Daniel inclines his head towards him. His eyes are already drooping with sleep. Minhyun’s positive he wouldn’t have been able to last an hour with Jihoon before passing out. “I should be asking you that,” he says.

Minhyun pecks Daniel’s jaw. “Don’t worry about me. I’m comfortable if you are.”

One of Daniel’s arms moves around his waist, tentatively, like he’s unsure if Minhyun will push him off. Minhyun allows him, naturally.

“Mmkay,” Daniel slurs.

Minhyun lays his head on Daniel’s chest and as he listens to Daniel’s unsteady heartbeat, he almost feels like crying all of the sudden. He doesn’t know why, and Minhyun despises the feeling of not knowing far more than he dislikes crying.

Once Daniel falls asleep, his heartbeat goes back to normal. Minhyun sweeps his hand over Daniel’s forehead every so often, and though he doesn’t stop sweating, his temperature seems to go down after a couple dozen minutes.

Now, curled up over Daniel, he realizes he should’ve replied with _course, silly, I’ll always be here for you. How many times do I need to say that?_ It sounds so clear in his head, too.

But he can’t dwell on it now. He needs sleep too, no matter how much he’d like to keep watch over Daniel. 

Sleep comes rather easily. As it normally does, with how overworked they are; except it always feels slightly better when he’s next to Daniel. And as he does, he vows to tell him tomorrow. He won’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> so... this fic is basically my baby. i got this idea a little over 2 months ago and, at the time, was super determined to write it. then i got 1k in and realized how difficult it would be to translate the idea in my head into something that's actually nice to read. i abandoned this fic so, _so_ many times over the past few weeks, but my friend kept telling me to press on. i reworked countless paragraphs until this end product. i can't say it's what i envisioned initially, but i am proud of myself for what it's become. i dearly hope that you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> thank you so much for reading this far. please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> twitter: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) (come talk and/or yell with/at me!)


End file.
